The goal of this phase I STTR application is to evaluate the use of tripartite transfection complex (a plasmid expressing a target gene, cationic liposomes, and a replication defective adenovirus for endosomolysis) to deliver transgenes to bronchial epithelial cells both in vitro and in vivo. The goals are to minimize viral toxicity by either chemically crosslinking the adenoviruses to the cationic liposomes and/or by using a more attenuated adenovirus in the tripartite complex. These new tripartite complexes will be evaluted for level and duration of expression both in human bronchial cells in culture and in vivo in a murine model system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE